James Hook (Pan)
NOTE: In this version, Hook is an anti-hero. His last line is which leads to the actual event in Peter Pan, which is his betrayal to him. 'James Hook '''is the deuteragonist and anti-hero in the 2015 fantasy film ''Pan. He is played by Garrett Hedlund. Information In the original Peter Pan story, Hook is the main antagonist, but in this version, Pan, he is Peter Pan's ally who eventually betrays him, and he becomes very similar to the Captain Hook in the original story. Pan When Hook and Peter first met in the mines, James Hook is also one of the forced miners who are working for Blackbeard to find Fairy Dusts. Peter Pan asked several questions to him. another scene he appeared is when Blackbeard kicked Peter and Peter flown for the first time. then they met again on the dungeon, calling Peter "Flyboy" because of him flying. he told peter his escape plan and wanted him to help him escape, with also the help of his friend Smee which is gonna be he's boatswain, first-mate and trusty sidekick later on. then they both rode a flying ship together with Smee, Hook with the intention of escaping Neverland was stopped by Peter because of the boy's desire of finding his mother, they eventually crashed and landed on the lands of the tribes. they got chased by a huge bird, until the natives found them and held them prisoners. but Princess Tigerlily said that they have to fight for their freedom, which is their last chance of living, against their warrior, their "Pan". Hook is forced to have a hand-to-hand combat with their Pan, until Peter come to his rescue and the Chief ordered them to stop because the little boy has the "pan" which is referred to Peter's necklace, which is revealed to be the key of the Fairy Kingdom. and hook dizzily added "He's a boy who can fly,". Hook also appears to be rather charming and flirty. specially towards to Princess Tigerlily, even telling the secret about the Fairy Kingdom just to save the princess. Hook next appeared when they were in the boat with Peter and Tigerlily, he dipped his hand in the water, but Tigerlily said they were crocodiles in there which made Hook to fastly get his hand out of the water. several minutes later they actually encountered one. he swum and eventually found a ship. which is now famously known as "Jolly Roger". Hook eventually saved the two upon entering the Kingdom. Hook was supposed to die, but Peter saved him by flying. he landed on a crystal and watched Peter defeat Blackbeard. the next thing he did is to they used Jolly Roger to go on the Mainland or to Lamberth's Home for Boys to fetch the kids who will later become "Lost Boys". in the end, Peter asked Hook if they're still going to be friends, in which hook replied Yes. Trivia * This version of Hook can be compared to Slade Wilson from Arrow, as they are both usually villains in mainstream continuity. Here, they are first shown as heroes and even close friends to the protagonists, before they are driven to the dark side. * Hook said "What could possibly go wrong" twice in the film, each line said before something does go wrong. This foreshadows his betrayal against Peter. Gallery Pan Hook.PNG|James Hook James Hook 3.PNG|Hook steering the ship James Hook.PNG|Hook in the jungle 93 001.PNG|Hook talking to a stranger James Hook 2.PNG|Hook trying to make peace before being knocked out Peter-pan-2015-movie-screenshot-garrett-hedlund-james-hook-9.jpg|Hook is trying to think of something Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Pirates Category:Gunmen Category:Swordsmen Category:Movie Heroes Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Rogue Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Barbarians Category:Nemesis Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Traitor Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Protectors Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Adventurers Category:Leaders Category:Child Nurturer Category:Anti Hero Category:Anti Villains Category:Womanizer Category:Ladies Men Category:Good Darkness Category:False Antagonist Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Rogue Antagonist Category:Good Ruler Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Bigger Good Category:Fighter Category:Successful Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Heroes from the past Category:Bombers Category:Light Lord Category:The Messiah Category:Chaotic Good Category:Tricksters Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Control Freaks Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Articles under construction Category:Article stubs Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:False Protagonist